1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to the selective severing of at least one conductor of a multi-conductor flat cable and preforming the resulting free end.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art techniques for the selective severing of a single conductor of a multi-conductor flat cable involve the use of side cutters carefully applied by a technician to the desired conductor. However, because of the small size of the conductors and the large size of the side cutters it is not unusual to cut two or three conductors or to injure the insulation of the conductors adjacent the one to be cut.